Positive Outcomes Part 1
by tinkyrae
Summary: Raven gets dragged to a club for her birthday. After drinking a little too much she wakes to find a certain Teammate in her bed. BBRae I don't own Teen Titans!
1. Chapter 1

Heavy electric dance music pumped through huge speakers sending off a vibrating echo. The club was hot and sticky as sweaty bodies were crammed in the tight room. It was hard to breath, making the humid air feel like it was slowly suffocating the life out of you. It smelled of perfume mixed with sweat and alcohol. Raven took in another muggy breath and cursed herself. She glared at the flashing lights that were blinding and also causing her massive headache. It was all Starfire's fault and she could have killed her for doing this to her. She out of all the Titans should know Raven the best. This wasn't her scene at all, she was starting to feel like the only reason Star even had planned it was so that the alien girl could have good time.

She spotted Starfire in her short dress that gripped her body like rubber, one could really even wonder if it could be called a dress. It certainly didn't cover like a normal dress, a tight shirt would have been a better name for the article of cloth. The type of clothing girls wore for attention, the kind that was constantly being pulled down so the ass could still be covered. Then of course it would have to be pulled up so boobs wouldn't spill out. A very idiotic way to dress. She rolled her eyes at the alien girl as she rubbed up against the leader of the Titans. With the provocative dancing, endless amounts of alcohol, and lack of clothes Raven could only guess on how the night was going to end for most of the people here. She bit her tongue trying to keep all her evil thoughts at bay, although Star had put her up to this she did have good intentions, well at the time at least.

It had been three weeks ago. Star pulled her side one cool morning. Raven followed her to the roof where she found out what was the reason for the secret meeting. Robin had mentioned that Raven's birthday was just a few weeks away and he wanted to get her something nice. Starfire took the liberty of suggesting a party. Raven of course was hesitant at the idea of a party and even more unsure of letting the naive girl plan one for her. Over the course of three weeks she had some been convinced and coaxed into a huge "Birthday Bash."

So there she was, the birthday girl sitting on a bar stool trying remember why she hadn't refused the invite. Hell why hadn't she pulled out a sick card? Faking a stomach bug would have been so much better then this. Part of her knew why although she wasn't going tell a living soul. Starfire had a wormed her way in to her cold heart and the goth had developed a soft spot for her sweet, innocent, caring nature. She took in another deep breath of the sicking air and picked up her Long Island Iced Tea. She sipped it cautiously, the bitter taste making her shutter.

Raven was the ripe old age of twenty four. Not a huge deal right? It certainly wasn't any mile stone. She shook her head thinking about just a mere decade ago she would have never even guess she be alive let alone here in some crowded club. Funny how much time changes in just the course of a few years. She had definitely come out of her shell, letting in her friends. Becoming close with them and always spending time with them. She felt slightly proud of how far she had come, showing some emotions here and there. This was probably her punishment for it now. The music reverberated against her chest making her cringed.

"For the birthday girl." Raven turned slightly to see Kid Flash handing her small glass. He had offered to be the bartender for the night and was proving to all that he did know a thing or two about mixing cocktails.

"What is it?" Raven shouted over the music. She eyed the drink that he held out for her suspiciously. Not that she didn't trust him, she just wasn't one to go and get drunk especially on a night like this. She had never even wanted to celebrate such a pointless occasion and yet every year her friends would go above and beyond to prove their love for her.

"It's a birthday cake shot." Wally answered he sat the shot glass down in front of her egging her on. He nodded and smiled at her then turned towards someone else. Raven looked down at the glass and noted the sprinkles on top. Her stomach turned slightly as peered into it. Her hand rose to her forehead and she began rubbing her temple. One fucking night was all she wanted, a quiet night in her room reading her favorite book and drinking a cup tea. Hell she would even preferred a small party, with her favorite people all huddled around the common room eating cake and snickering about all the memories they shared. Was that really too much to ask for? With her eyes closed she swallowed slightly and shook her head.

"What the hell." She remarked to herself if she was going to be forced to celebrate at least she could have some sort of vice. She picked up the glass and threw it back. She sat the glass down. As the vodka burned her throat causing her twist her face. She smacked her lips a few times as the terrible taste lingered in her mouth. Burn and overwhelming sweetness. She wished she had chosen to go with her gut on that one. "Can I get a cranberry vodka?" She ordered the terrible taste lingering. Wally held up his finger telling her it would be just a second. She had to fight every urge to not just make it herself.

She shifted slightly on the stool with made her skirt ride up. She let out a groan and pulled down on the clothing. Another failed attempt by Star. This one she had put her foot down and told her there was no way in hell she'd be caught in dress, especially some skanky, distasteful one. After hours and hours of shopping, Raven finally settled on a black skirt that when to her mid thigh. She had picked out a dark blue tank top to match her outfit. She was glad that she had chosen this sort of outfit now, since the tiny club had to be over 100 degrees inside. Finally Wally sat down her drink and she began drinking greedily. It was much better than terrible concoction that she willingly had drank moments ago. She nodded a thank you to Wally and nursed her new drink.

A deep husky voice rang in her ear making her jump slightly. "How's _my_ birthday girl?" Raven bit her lip and turned her head to see the dark emeralds peering at her. She clicked her tongue glad that the music was so loud so that no one could hear his comment about her belonging to him. Raven picked up her drink and downed it. She pushed it back eyeing Wally. She nodded answering the unsaid question of another. She turned slightly her cheeks heating instantly feeling Gar's hand on crook of her back.

That was other thing that over years had changed. Their relationship was so different now then when they had first met. Comical to her even to think about. The green once obnoxious boy had grown up. She had to admit he had done a great job at it as well. Nearing 6 feet tall he towered over her. Thanks to years of training and body building, he was just pure muscle. For some reason Raven found herself staring at him all time. She had weakness for his body and his handsome features. Even thought her body was attracted to him what always got her was that feeling she got every time those green pools of emeralds peered into her. Some how those eyes had a magic pull that always made her weak in the knees.

Beast Boy knew all too well how puberty had blessed him. This only helped with his over whelming amount of confidence. He was quick witted and was constantly flirting with anything that had legs and boobs. This had annoyed her at one time of her life. There were times when she was positive that he'd over step some boundary with a girl and he would eventually be killed, but he always managed to get exactly what he wanted. His consistent torment drove her to the edge of insanity on many occasions. Now that they were both matured she came to realize that the way he behaved was just his personality. He honestly didn't know how to be anything but, Beast Boy. She could refute the fact that he still drove her crazy at times, but she surprised herself and him by finally admitting she had grown fond of him. She liked that he gave her special attention, despite the fact that she was sure that she of all people didn't deserve it.

It had started almost two months ago. Beast Boy had been walking down the hall to her room. He had a purpose at the time but it soon was lost the second he reached her door. She had just come home from shopping with Star and when she opened the door all he could do was stare at the goth girl. It had been usually warm that day and she had gone for comfort wearing her favorite dark blue sun dress. It was tight in the top and flowed down her body. Only extenuating her perfect anatomy more. It was the only dress she vowed to wear. Beast Boy his body tighten instantly at the sight of her. He just couldn't help but pull her into his embrace. He kissed her for the first time that night. This in turn sparked the flame between them. One kiss was all it took for them, just a day later he was confessing his feelings for her.

Just his touch would send her into a parallel universe where only he existed. She had tried to prove to herself that it was just a lustful feeling she had for the green changeling, but as the months continued on she discovered that she enjoyed being with him. She liked how affectionate he was with her. He was thoughtful, always doing what interested her, and he never complained either. This proved that he had matured in a way she never thought possible.

The birthday girl picked up her fourth drink of the night and drank it back. She could feel his eyes on her but she didn't care. She was not in the mood for any shenanigans tonight. Her head was ready to explode with each tone of the blaring music. His whispers in her ear was just making her feel more peeved at the whole situation she was in.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Beast Boy pressed his body against her back, sending shivers up her spine. She sat down the empty glass and pointed at it. Wally gave her a look but didn't protest against her, and he began making her another drink. Beast Boy stomach turned slightly noting that with in the few minutes of standing next to her, she had knocked back three Cape Cod's like they were shots. He bit his lip waiting for her answer. Wally sat down the glass and gave Beast Boy a look, saying please don't let her order another one. Raven picked up the drink and took a gulp.

"Abs-a-fucking-olutely." She bit picking up the lime on the side of her glass. She stuck it in her mouth and let the sour taste bite on her tongue. Beast Boy shifted slightly knowing that something was wrong with her. Her answer only confirmed it. She never drank this much, especially on purpose.

"What's wrong?" He asked already knowing the answer. She didn't want to be here, and it didn't take a genius to know it. He sighed softly and reached around her hugging her softly. He kissed just below her ear making her almost spit out her drink.

"I'm fine." She pushed against him. People always had a way of catching things even in dark crowded places. The last thing she wanted was rumors that she was actually dating the green one. After everything they had been through it was bound to be source of mockery. Somewhere deep down in Raven's human soul was the one true reason why she was so hesitant about the whole dating thing. Although they had been dating for just a few months they had know each other for years. Just a mere thought that she may be actually falling for him petrified her.

"I don't believe you." He replied. She could smell beer on his breath. She shot him a glare and finished off the rest of her drink. He watched almost in slow motion as she sat the glass down and raised her finger for another. Finally she was starting to feel the vodka working in her system. She wasn't going stop now. Wally reached out to grab the glass but was stopped by the green man. "I think she's had enough."

"Fuck you!" She yelled "It's my birthday I can do what I want. So Wally if you please!" Irritation flowed through her as she glared up at him. Garfield was aloud to get wasted but she wasn't? Beast Boy growled slightly and glared a don't you dare look towards Wally. Beast Boy grabbed her arm and swiftly pull her off the stool.

"What the fuc-" She started but was cut off by another growl.

"I think you need a break let's get some fresh air." He suggested with his hand locked on to her he quickly escorted her out of the club.

Raven sighed as the cold air licked at her bare skin. She took in deep breath drinking in the crisp air. She looked towards Beast Boy and shook her head. He was staring her down ready to see if she still put up a fight. It was clear now outside away from the noise and people she was already feeling better. She looked up towards the sky and wish she was at the tower. The city lights made it impossible to see the stars, where as the tower it was the best place to just sit and watch.

The feeling that she was giving off was relief, which Beast Boy took account of. He took a quick glance around and noticed that no one was around. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and purred in her ear. "Feeling better?" he inquired. She smiled softly and leaned back on him.

"Yes." She answered. She took in another breath and blinked a few times. She started to walk towards the city.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked suddenly watching her sway back in forth.

"I'm mm I'm am going home." She slurred. It sounded right in her head but came out so very wrong. She looked towards her left then her right. "Where am I?" she asked. Beast Boy followed after her and caught her by the hand.

"I think you should stay here with me, you've had way too much to drink." He told her. Concern fell on his face as he watched her her eyes darted all round as her brain tried to process what was going on.

"Let me goooo. Beast-" She tried to pull her hand away which even sober would have been unyielding task. "Gar.." She growled. Just then a street lamp shattered raining down little pieces of glass. Breathing through his nose he grabbed her face forcing her to look right at him.

"Raven." He stated her eyes closed feeling of his touch warmed her chilled face. He needed to get her away from the city it was too dangerous for her emotions here. "I'll take you home okay? I have something for you anyways." He stated. Her eyes opened and confusion washed over her.

"You gave me a gift already today." He gave her his toothy grin and shook his head.

"That my dear, was from the whole team. I had to get something extra for _my_ girlfriend." he explained emphasizing on the word my. She bit her lip feeling guilty for being so mean to him at the club.

"You're too nice to me." she whispered. She began walking stumbling as she went. She paused feeling her arm being pulled. "Maybe I drank too much?" She stated more as question. Beast Boy nodded grabbing her arm, he was feeling the affect of his drinking as well. They both weren't in the best state of mind right then.

...

Raven eyes snapped open then slammed back shut. She let out a soft groan as she grabbed her head. Mentally she wasn't fully awake. She open her eyes into slits peering at her alarm clock. It read 8:26 am. She closed her eyes again focusing on the previous night. She remembered being dragged to the club of Hell, and she remembered drinking her body weight in liquor. All memories after were fuzzy and hard to process. Nausea gathered in her chest as the effects of consuming too much vodka lingered in her body. She licked her lips and reached for her water bottle she kept on the nightstand. Her hands grasped the bottle which she slowly brought to her lips. She took small sips using the least amount of energy. _'Please Azar never let me drink again.'_ She sat down her bottle and carefully rolled on to her back.

She had hoped her friends had drank just as much as she had. Although she knew Star would have to drank the entire bar to even come close to the hangover she had, Tamaranean's were special that way. Something that Raven never quite understood, it had to do something with the fact that the girl had nine stomachs. Starfire could always out drink everyone. Raven could at least hope that Robin was hung over, she needed a lazy day. It was a good sign that she couldn't hear anything coming from outside her room. She closed her eyes and rubbed her eyes. She wanted desperately to recall anything from last night. She hope she hadn't made a complete fool of herself. Her body was telling her that she most likely had done something very foolish. Squeezing her eyes shut she went back to the last thing she remembered.

Garfield had cornered her at the bar. She remembered the irritation she felt for the green one at the time. Then only little snippets of memory played in her head. A fight, cold night air, walking forever, falling down. Lowering her hand she could feel the scrape on her knee. At least she knew she was getting somethings true. Laughing, exploding lights, a necklace. She opened her eyes recalling a necklace. Her hand flew to her neck. Her fingers gently brushed against a small chain. She pulled the pendant away from her to look at it. A small black raven with black diamonds studded wings hung off the silver chain. She studied it admiring it's beauty. Garfield had gone to great measure to pick out something that matched her perfectly. Toying with the pedant she looked down at her body and realize something else, she was just in purple large t-shirt, and nothing else.

The word **_NO_** sounded off in her head, as if right on cue someone stirred next to her.

"Baby, turn off the lights would cha ya?" Beast Boy mumbled he rolled to his side his arms reaching across the bed. Still asleep they found their mark and began pulling the small petite woman. Raven could only let him cling to her as shock raced through her brain. Once his arms were wrapped around her waist and his head was pressed right against her chest did his limbs finally stop moving. Taking in a breath she was filled with dread as she realized what had transpired last night.

Now the thing about Raven and Beast Boy relationship was that over the course of two months they had been intimate, well as intimate as two can get without actually going all the way. This of course was due to the fact that Raven had always stopped him right before the actual deed. Her way of thinking was if she was going to loose herself to someone it was going to be someone she loved. Foolish of her maybe but she was trying to save her heart from being crushed into a billion pieces. She covered her eyes as she sighed. Wearing Beast Boy shirt, him being her in bed, her overwhelming feeling of knowing she had finally lost something she could never get back. Her heart sank as the realization came into full view. She had fucked her best friend and teammate. Her body was truly sick as she laid there in the arms of her new lover. The worst part of it all is she couldn't remember any of it. _'Fuck birthdays, and Vodka.'_ she cursed.

After a while of letting her headache hammer itself into a oblivion, she finally pulled herself away from Garfield. He protested slightly begging for her stay with him. She ignored his pleads and moved her way around her bed. She found clothes and rushed to the shower. She wanted to make peace with her body and she decided a hot shower was a great place to start.

...

Raven walked back to her room her head finally lifting its pulsating spell from her. She took in a breath almost dreading what would be on the other side of the door. She raised her shoulders a few times stiffness forming in her back. She open the door, walked in, then shut in quietly behind her. She surveyed her room wondering how it was possible she managed to not blow up the entire tower. Even when she was in control of her powers, she had to be always careful. Just kissing Beast Boy, could knock out a few lights out. Moving her head left and right searching the walls she was shocked to see nothing was damaged. Maybe she had second guessed herself, nothing had happened between them? Taking short steps toward the bed, and heard a slight crunch.

Her eyes moved down and she moved her right foot. Underneath was perfect evidence of the truth she tried to discount. The condom wrapper was torn open and thrown to side in haste. Her stomach dropped to the floor as she felt a sudden urge to cry. At least one of them was smart enough to consider protection. With her heart heavy she stepped over the hideous item and carried on with her mission.

"It's time to get up." She spoke softly. Raven could guess that his head too would be pounding like hers was, not to mention he was a child when it came to mornings. He groaned softly and shook his head.

"Five more minutes mom." He muttered throwing a pillow over his head. She inhaled forcing her annoyance down. _'I'm not your mother Mr. Logan.'_ She sat down on the bed. Her hands were full with hangover cures for them to share. Setting down the cup of coffee on the bedside table, she reach across the bed and took his hand. She rubbed her fingers gently against his green skin. He purred softly at her touch. The pillow moved off his head and slowly he opened those emeralds for her.

Smiling his perfect grin for her, he whispered,"Good Morning beautiful." It was unlike her to come wake him up, but he wasn't about to complain. With his hand stretched out to stroke her cheek. Gazing down she pulled her face away from his touch. His heart leaped into his throat as worry bore on his face. "What's wrong Rave?"

"Do you remember last night?" She asked her eyes staring in curiosity. Looking up to the left he tried to recall last night.

"I remember the club and dragging you out." he stated. With his forehead creased he shook his head once. "After that it's foggy." He answered honestly. He could see the disappointment in her eyes which made him feel guilty for not remembering more for her. Exhaling loudly she handed him the toast she had made. He eye the food and then turned his attention back to her. She pulled the coffee cup to her lips taking a large gulp. His brain finally waking up fully he realized his bed was actually her bed. He sat up and noticed that he was sporting his birthday suit underneath her sheets. Shame burned deep at him his brain coming to the conclusion of why she was being indifferent towards him. _'Shit.'_

Beast Boy had some terrible characteristics. He was boisterous, cocky, a tease, and at times completely arrogant, but one the thing he took pride in was he knew how to treat girls, well most of the times. Never, not once did he press the sex topic with Raven. It was called being a gentleman, and he knew better to not over step his boundaries especially with her. He only when as far as he was allowed, which actually didn't really bother him. The silly, big-headed, changeling, had fallen quiet hard for the mysterious beauty. Spending time with her was rewarding in it's own way. Not wanting to screw up any chance of future with her, he had let her take the wheel and steer.

With his heart full of sorrow he hoped that a drunken hook up wouldn't be the end of their relationship. His hand moved towards her arm gently brushing against it. "I'm so sorry Raven." He whispered. She had mentioned that she just wasn't ready for it, not to mention what her powers may do. She shook her head and looked towards him.

"It's not your fault. It takes two to tango." He looked down and moved his thumb in circles on her arm.

"I know, but I also know that you wanted it to be special." He mumbled. With somber eyes she pursed her lips. Speaking softly she replied,

"Well there isn't anything we can do about it now." She stood and picked up the cup with her. Taking note of her sudden movements off the bed he looked at her worried again.

"Are we okay?" He asked, "This isn't going to break us up right?" A the wave of fear hit her head on as she could hear it in his voice and feel it emitting off of him. She bit the inside of her cheek pondering on what she wanted to do now. It hadn't been in entirely his fault, and it wasn't like he forced anything on her. It was clear that she was willing participant in the whole thing. She also knew what it would do to him if she were to call it quits. What it would do to her. They would never be the same. She turned back around walked back over to the bed. Sitting slightly on the edge she peered into his green orbs. She gave him a small smile and kissed his lip gently.

"It will have to be something much bigger to break us." She answered pulling away from his lips. His hand cupped her face as he stared into her eyes.

"I promise, when you're ready, it will be special." She rolled her eyes at his comment, sex wasn't something that you really planned. She pecked him, arose off the bed.

"Eat, then to the shower, Mister." She commanded. He moaned in responds and began stretching.

"You know I hate coffee, Rae." he whined to her.

"That's why I brought you got a Gatorade." He looked over and noticed the mug was gone and a bottle was all that was in it's place.

"You're the best secret girlfriend a guy could ever ask for." Garfield commented picking up the drink.

"I know." and with that she phased through the door.

...Three Weeks Later...

The two walked hand in hand down the hall way. They knew they were pushing their luck with Cyborg being just down the hall, but there was something thrilling in the chance of being caught. Both remain quiet letting the ambiance of the night linger between them. Beast Boy gently squeezed her hand as they approached her door. Lifting their hands to his lips, he kiss the top of her hand. Looking slightly past her and then behind him, he smiled at the lack of anyone around them.

"I enjoyed being with you tonight." He remarked a blush crept on her face as she looked down at his green tennis shoes.

"Thank you. I never quite know what to expect from you," She paused slightly smiling at him. "but I'm always happily surprised." Her heart sped up in her chest, as a thought came to her.

Grinning at her he took a step towards her. He was planning on closing the gap between them eventually. "You make me really happy, Rae." his gaze at her lips. His smile fell as she responded to his comment.

"I don't see how." Shaking his head he gave her an annoyed look. This was one of the things that Raven just couldn't understand no matter how many times it was explained to her. Beast Boy didn't know why it was such a perplexity that Raven could actually make him happy. He was a simple person so it shouldn't be so strange that the goth girl had the power to make him feel like he was floating on cloud nine when ever he was with her. There wasn't a real explanation as to why either, it simply just was. He rolled his eyes and leaned into her face. Brushing her lips softly with his, he could hear her sigh. His smile reappeared as he pulled away.

"Good night." he breathed in her ear. With his sensitive ears he could make out her steady heart beat. He gave her a lingering look and as he turned to walk away she blurted out,

"Why don't you come inside?" He stopped cold in his tracks. He was never was invited in. Pulled in on many occasions, but his presence had never been requested inside her room. Cocking his head towards her he stared curiously. She fidgeted as her eyes moved from the floor to the ceiling. With his breath catching in his throat he muttered,

"Okay." With the door opened for him he strode in his mind racing. She closed the door behind her checking twice for snoops. Before he had a chance to ask, she grabbed on the back of his neck pulling him down to her. Her kiss was passionate and fierce, making his animal senses peak for her.

They moved in sync with each other removing clothes as they went. Raven for the first time wasn't thinking of anything. She was just letting her body do what it wanted, and it wanted him. She gently pushed him on to the bed. With a look of surprise he groaned as his body landed. She gave a smirk then she began straddling him. Their mouths connected again as her hands moved down to his purple boxers. She played with the waist band letting her fingers brush against his exposed skin. With his heart drumming nearly out of his chest he couldn't help but moan. Raven sometimes would make the first move but she never took the lead, or teased him like this.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but I like it." He whispered. She responded with silence and began to kiss his neck. Biting softly at the fleshy parts. He growled involuntary his body taking over all brain function. As her hands moved down further his breath caught in his chest. With his body on fire, passion boiling to the top, he moaned and shuttered. He couldn't take it anymore, grabbing on to her flipped her over so he was the one straddling her. Licking her lips she could feel how desperate he was becoming. With quick hands she pulled off her own undergarments kicking them to the side of the bed. Another first for her. Taking his hand she guided him down past her hips. Helping push fingers inside she gave him a sincere look. Taking the hint he began his magic. She wrapped her arms around his neck they both looked down to see what he was doing then their eyes locked.

"I'm ready." She said in hush tone. Biting his lip wanted to ask if she was sure but he didn't. He nodded understanding and kissed her again. Something deep down in his subconscious was telling him that he should stop, it felt like bad timing since the last time they had done this they didn't even remember the events. He couldn't pull away from her though she felt so good, and he had waited so long to be with her. He chose to ignore his thoughts as he prepped himself and then gave one final look to her. A smile to confirm it, he gently slid into her.

She opened her legs wider to give him more room, with a slight sigh she couldn't believe how perfect he was. He grabbed her face and kissed her. A sense of familiarity came over both of them, like a distant dream. He had been inside her before, yet it felt like the first time. Her lips broke away as he continued to rock, a soft sound came from her lips. Worried he had some how hurt her, he began searching her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed, eye brows furrowed. Her mouth was partly opened letting out another soft moan. He smiled at her loving each and every second of this. Raven's last coherent thought, as he took his time kissing, touching and moaning her name, was _'So... this is what everyone is talking about.'_ Soon the breaths of the lovers became staggered, while moans, and whimpers became more frequent. It wasn't long before the two knew that something miraculous between them. This only proved what they both had secretly hoped, they had been made for each other.

"Raven." he spoke into her ear.

"Hmm?" Came her response. Laying on her side she faced him. They hadn't spoken for a long while as they slowly came down from the lust filled high. Finally the sound of her heart beat was fading from her ears. While she fought to keep her eyes open exhaustion was taking over. She felt him stick his hands in her soft violet hair gently rubbing her head.

"Should I just stay in here?" He asked. Wishing that she wouldn't make him leave to his dark cold room, far away from her. With her eyes shut her face showed contentment. She was almost asleep. She nodded not wanting him to abandoned her. He was so warm and loving. She felt his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. With a new feeling she had never felt before, she slowly felt her body slip into sleeps arm.

...

Waking up at it's usual time, Raven internal alarm clock in formed her it was time to get up. Moving her legs out of the sheets that were in a tangled mess. Sitting up and saw the wreckage before her. This is what she had expected the first time. Softy sighing she turned towards the green figure. Beast Boy step on his stomach arms above his head. Small smirk formed on her lips as she noticed the sheet barley covered anything showing off the sculpted rigid muscles on his back. Her stomach filled with desire for him again and she bit her lip. Leaning down she kissed his shoulder blade. He muttered something in his sleep that she couldn't make out.

"I'm getting up, I'll come back in a little while." She whispered. She didn't know if he heard her but accepted that his lack of response was more reason to get up.

She walked down the hall with her towel and clothes in hand. Multiple thoughts raced through making her take short steps. Last night had been rushed she'd admit, but it wasn't a regretful decision. After an inebriated birthday night, sex had been on her brain. After almost a month of not pushing it or asking about the matter, she decided it was time. She wanted to share herself with him, again. After a night like that she was surprisingly pleased. Garfield had been a perfect gentleman the whole time.

Approaching the bathroom door she pressed the button. Instead of freely opening, a soft click sound responded. Her forehead puckered in confusion, tilting her head to the left she couldn't here the shower running. Unlike anyone would be up at this hour she quietly knocked.

"Robin?" She asked, suspecting he would be the only one up at this hour. After a few seconds the door opened a crack. The face that peered out, was pale and drenched in a light mist of sweat. Dark circles and blood shot eyes from lack of sleep. His voice cracked softly as he spoke.

"Raven."

"Robin? Are you okay?" stupid question for her to ask but it came out before she could recounted it. Besides the slickly features, the emotions he put out was exhaustion and somberness. He shook his head,

"I got some sort of nasty flu." She frowned and took a step back. Last thing she needed was to get sick. Her powers always were a mess when sickness was around.

"Get some rest, you look awful." replying to him she turned and continued to walk down the hall. She decided the gym shower would have to be the other alternative.

...

Unfortunately it seemed the flu was determined to run its course though the Titans. Each member took turns of sleeping in the bathroom for at least a couple days. Raven seemed to be lucky with the illness only taking her out for a day, grateful for the shortness of the terrible flu. She did her best to keep clear of the other titans. Which would have been easy except for the fact that her "secret" boyfriend turned into a giant child when he was sick. Never wanting to be away from her for more than a minute. He made many claims to her, but finally settled on one. She was the only one he trusted to care for him. Which they both knew was a total lie, Cyborg had the most medical training out of all the Titans. He had made a make shift bed for himself on the couch and asked her to stay next to him. She did the best she could without causing suspicion from the other Titans. Finally after two weeks of hell everyone seemed to be doing much better.

Raven awoke the following day feeling awful. A wave of nausea rushed over her and she bolted from her room to the bathroom. Making it with no time to spear, stomach acid and bile came up. As she hugged the toilet, hateful thoughts came back to her. Did she really think she could some how managed to slide by and not get the full brunt of the evil sickness. She picked up a clean wash cloth and pressed it to her mouth. Not feeling any better she stood slowly. Turning the sink on, she dipped her rag into the cool water. Letting the wet cloth cool her skin, she took in deep breaths. Sighing softly, _'Why me?'_ was all she could think about.

That's how the next few days went, mornings became a regular dashes to the bathroom. She'd feel better after eating breakfast but the waves of nausea would plague her through out the day. Skipping lunch was also becoming a bad habit. Most surprisingly the others never noticed. Four days later, she sat on the edge of the tub wondering if something was seriously wrong. Seriously considering her symptoms, new thought came. Maybe this wasn't same flu that had afflicted the team. It could be something totally different, something that last longer. With shaking hands and short breaths she decided if she didn't feel better by tomorrow it would be time to talk to Cyborg.

...Later that day...

The violet haired girl sat on the couch, clutching her hot mug in hand. Taking small sips was helping the nauseous feeling. With a book in her hand she kept to herself. She had no idea where Cyborg was but she assumed that he was with Beast Boy. After her vomiting party in the bathroom she decide to go back to bed for a little bit. Surprisingly she hadn't seen the two misfits. Robin and Star were in the kitchen whispering softly to each other. Doing her best to ignore the two love birds she couldn't help but get the feeling that the topic of conversation was actually her. With the feeling only getting stronger she tuned her thoughts towards them.

"Robin, I'm not usually wrong about these things." Star pressed Robin rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. He turned his attention on the newspaper in his hand.

"Star I told you, that it's not really any of our business, plus I think we would know if she was seeing someone." He commented his eyes finding an interesting article. Green eyes shifted as Star peered over at Raven. Taking a step forward she pressed her shoulder into his back.

"I'm not from this world, but I'm not stupid on the process of _conception._ " the Tamaranean whispered. Raven dropped her tea cup spilling all the contents on to the floor.

"Shit." Raven muttered under her breath. The two had stopped staring at her. Knowing she had been caught she stood up and grabbed the kitchen towel hanging on the stove handle. She gave Star a look before going back to her mess. The alien sat quietly wishing she hadn't opened her mouth. Robin just focused on his article, he didn't know how to help Star out this one. Her theory was crazy, he knew it, and now Raven was about to know it too.

Raven strode back into the kitchen with her tea cup. She gently sat it in the sink and turned back towards Starfire. Guilt radiated off her, which only confirmed what she thought she had heard. "Starfire, may I please talk to you privately?"

Starfire gave a longing look towards the man near her. Not getting anything from him she knew that he was going to be no help to her. She sighed and looked up. "What ever for friend Raven?" She asked giving her a soft look.

"Cut the shit Starfire." Raven bit. Star let out a small eekp noise and bit her lip. Raven was not in the mood for her dumb naive alien garbage that she'd pull with Robin. Finally complying the two girls walked down the hall towards Starfire's room. Once inside Raven turn around arms folded against her chest.

"Explain now." she stated Star gave her a sheepish smile and began to tapping her fingers together. Raven glared at her slightly causing the alien to sigh loudly.

"Okay friend Raven please forgive me for the assumptions. As a Tamaranean, we have unique abilities."

"AND? I know that already. What is this about _conception_?" Raven inquired.

"Well, one of the special powers we have is, we can see when a woman is with child." She paused slightly then added. "As in before they actually start showing."

"What?" Raven asked confused what did this have do with her.

"I can see pregnancy before others can." Star repeated.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Star shifted uncomfortably, and peered at the goth.

"Raven are you with child?" she questioned.

Shock hit Raven hit her head on as her eyebrows raise nearly off her forehead. She scoffed slightly shaking her head. Not possible. "No." She stated then looked off to the side thinking. Starfire's confused look was disheartening. Starfire nodded then stated,

"This is what Robin said as well, I must be mistaken. It's just you show all the signs of it." Raven continued to shake her head.

"Signs?" she stated breathless. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Yes, change in appetite, mood swings, fuller breasts," She paused looked down. Raven followed and stared down at her chest. _'They aren't "fuller," Right?'_ Raven thought. "And Both Robin and I have heard you in the bathroom in the morning. You must be having the nausea?"

"No," She rejected again. "I mean yes, but..." She was wrong right? She had to be. Gar and her had been careful. Used protection.

"Like I said my apologies Raven, after all the signs then when I look at you I see the blue aura around you, I just assumed-" She was cut off by Raven

"Starfire you have to have unprotected sex to get-" Stopping mid sentence her voice dropped off. Horror struck her face as she dashed from Starfires to her own.

The door couldn't opened fast enough as her feet didn't even touch the floor. Once inside her eyes began searching, the ground was bare as she had cleaned up long since the incident. Her body moved towards her waste basket. Falling to her knees she began digging through her own trash. Huffing in frustration she dumped out the contents and right on top was the item she had been looking for. Like a sparkling diamond her hand shook, picking it up. Feeling like she was having a heart attack she fingers toyed with small package. It had been opened partly sticking her finger inside, she pulled out the perfect ring shape. With air being completely sucked out of her body. She dropped the unused condom, letting it fall. Panic stricken she turned around her chest burning. She gulped in air the floor spun from under her. Her door opened letting Starfire come in to view.

"Friend I was worr-" She stopped seeing the look on Raven's face.

"I need to go to the store." She blurted out.

...

Clenching the brown sack in her hand she bee lined for the bathroom. Starfire followed close behind her. "Raven shall I wait out here for you?" Raven swallowed slightly always a very private person she had been, but today right then, she was not emotionally stable.

"No, you need to come in too." She answered grabbing her wrist dragging her into the bathroom with her.

After reading the box three times Raven sat on the toilet. Her leg nervously bounced up and down. "Well?" she croaked Starfire held the white stick in her hands, after Raven begged her to take it because she couldn't handle holding it. The girl shook her head indicating that it was still processing. "It shouldn't be taking this long." Raven cried she buried her head in her hands.

"The box says it will take-"

"I read the damn box, I know how long it will take." Raven bit. Starfire became silent ignoring Raven's rudeness. She focused on the test. Raven couldn't handle the anxiety she was having. Her palms were clammy and she felt very cold. Her body began to tremor as she fought to keep her stomach from coming up.

Starfire eyes grew as she stared at the test. She took in a big breath and looked towards Raven. Raven felt her stomach drop and her heart stop beating. Starfire bit her lip and then produced a small smile. Turned the stick around, so Raven could see it as well. Her eyes stared at the symbol. With her mouth agape she heard Starfire mutter out the two worst words she's ever heard,

"It's positive."


	2. Part 2

Water dripped off the faucet, in steady pattern. A noise that normally wouldn't be noticed unless paid attention to. Currently the only sound that was in the small bathroom was the faucet, and two heart beats. One heart steady, calm, a normal resting beat, while the other was erratic, irregular, and rabidly pounding. Not one word was said between the two as they sat. After a lifetime of water drops and beating hearts, the red head spoke softly.

"You're going to be a mother." She meant for it to be a happy statement. Her best friend, sister was growing a fetus. One should be happy at such news right? She believed so, Tamaranean's always celebrated such news.

"This is a nightmare." Raven whispered. Shock overtook her body as she sat on the toilet her gaze focus at something unseen. Starfire gave her a small smile and shook her head.

"Not a nightmare my friend, a gift. A beautiful gift." alien announced Raven blinked a few times her head began to nod repeatedly. Smiling wider Star handed the test over to Raven. Setting it gently in her hand Raven looked down at the test. Still nodding her face instantly twisted, her chin began to quiver involuntarily. One swift look back up to Star was all it took. Her eyes filled with tears. They rolled down her cheeks as soft sobs came from her chest. She fought to breath in between her sobs. Starfire took the liberty of moving towards her, she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. She didn't understand why she was crying but she was willing to comfort her.

"I can't do this. I'm not ready to be a parent." Raven sobbed. Her hands flew to her face covering her tearful eyes. Raven was twenty four years old an adult and fully capable of caring for a child. She wasn't like all those teenage girls who got pregnant so that they could get their nine months of fame. She had cared for "her" three kids many times, and yet even this thought didn't help the panic that she felt. This was the repercussions of one drunken night. Raven couldn't believe that this had happened. What was she to do? A half demon bringing a child into the world, what would be the events that could transpire? The child was bound to have some sort of powers. It could be catastrophic. Her free hand covered her mouth as horrifying images played in her head. Starfire wrapped her arms around her enveloping the shaking body of the goth girl.

"Shh..." She cooed Raven rested her head on her shoulder, letting her emotions pour out of her. Pregnancy was proving that just like sickness, her powers were haywire. She had noticed a few days ago they had started acting up. Currently as she bawled all over Star's shoulder nothing happened. Just another problem to add on to the ever growing list. How was she going to be a Titan without her powers? Her sobs died down eventually, and Starfire whispered a question that Raven hadn't even began to think about,

"Who's the father?" A sharp ping hit her heart. She launched up and moved off the toilet. Starfire stared in wonderment as she lifted the seat and began dry heaving into the bowl. After a long moment she wiped her cheeks off and gave a somber look towards the Tamaranean.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone! Especially him." She pleaded. Nodding softly Star agreed.

...

After hours in the bathroom Raven walked to her room emotionally drained. Her heart ached in her chest. She had told Starfire everything hoping that it hadn't been a huge mistake. She had never trusted such a huge secret with naive girl before. Her stomach turned as she approached her door. She had hoped that she magically wake up and this would be just a dream, a terrible dream, but with every step she took she knew the reality of the situation. What was she suppose to do now?

"Raven." Someone called behind her. Feeling her stomach drop she bit her lip. She stopped right in front of her door. _'No crying.'_ she begged to herself. Light pressure on her shoulder cause her to look up. "I haven't seen you all day. Where-" He started. He caught the look on her face. His brows knitted together as he peered down at her. Her eyes were puffy and red. All the grey had drained from her face making her look sickly. With his heart feeling like it leap into his throat he gently grabbed a hold of her arms turning her to face him.

"What's wrong?" He questioned. She looked down trying to keep the emotion out of her eyes. They seemed to always show her true emotions. She swallowed and shook her head.

"Nothing." She lied. She couldn't face him. Everything that had happened to her today, there was no way she could even began to process it all.

"You've been crying." He stated lifting her chin so his eyes to search hers. She looked to the side avoiding his gaze.

"I'm fine." She stated. She knew he wouldn't drop it. She had to focus on something else. Get his thoughts away from concern, that he was building up in his head.

"You don't seem fine, please talk to me." Beast Boy begged. He could only imagine what was going on in her head. He had seen her cry a couple times before but he had never seen her eyes this upset before. He pulled her in to his chest. Not caring if anyone saw either, the only thing he cared about was her. "You can tell me anything." He whispered. She sighed against him, she couldn't help but feel her body relax in his arms. His touch, and musky smell was very pacifying to her. Burying her face into his chest she let his warmth cover her.

"I've had the worst day." she said into his chest. She listened to his heart beat softly.

"Why? What can I do help?" He asked. He was worried about her. Raven was always very secretive, getting stuff out of her was like pulling teeth. His hand rubbed up and down her back, trying to soothe her.

"Please don't ask about it." She whispered. He sighed not wanting to hear that kind of response from her. He kept all his thoughts to himself and just held her. Although she hadn't said that he was the cause, in the back of his mind couldn't help but hope that it wasn't his fault for her troublesome day.

She did something that normally she wouldn't have done, but as of late she was full of surprises. Finally looking up at him so she could stare into those serene, pools of green. "Will you stay with me tonight?" She whispered. So many questions erupted in his brain but he didn't leave her to second guess her question.

"Of course." He answered raising his hand he gently stroke her cheek.

"Thank you." He gave her small smile not understanding the strange girl. Maybe it was some weird hormonal thing? He couldn't be sure, but it was clear she just needed his comfort which he was willing to give, he just wanted to find out the reason to all the tears.

Raven let him hold her all night. The rhythm of his heart beat slowly lulling her to sleep. She knew she had to tell him. She just didn't know if she should tell him before, and risk him trying to stop her, or after and risk losing him anyways. She never had been one to even consider abortion. Now with her heart feeling like it was broken in a billion pieces, she didn't know how to safely bring the child into the world. Support would come from her friends, Starfire had made that pretty clear, but her fear was outweighing all other thoughts. Fear of unknown. Never being a parent, a single parent at that. She was still so young. Also not knowing what would happen with Garfield. How would he take the news? Would expect her to keep it? Would he freak out and turn into a immature child himself? Or if she did keep her baby, would he feel obligated to stay with her, spending the rest of his life with someone he resented for the rest of his life? No matter what ended up happening, she knew that they would never be the same. With her cheek pressed up on his bare chest she savored the feeling of being with him.

Only guessing how long it would be before it would end, tears filled her eyes again. _It will have to be something much bigger to break us._ She would never guess that when she told him this, that their misfortune would cause a chain reaction that eventually would wreck them. Not even a miracle would be able to save the broken girl now.

...

Raven walked down the halls towards her room. She was on mission and nothing was going to stop her. As she entered her room she saw the bassinet off by the corner. Smiling to herself taking big steps she moved towards it. Her eyes fell down on the pink blanket. The baby was wrapped up tight it face unable to be seen. This didn't bother her since this is how she left her. Raven smiled and began to rock the bassinet gently. She felt such peace seeing the perfect baby sleeping soundly. Just then the cradle stopped mid swing. Raven frowned looked at her hand. She pressed it trying to make it move, but it wouldn't budge. She shook the side wondering what would cause it to stop. Flipping her head down to look underneath it, she didn't find a clue for the lack of motion. Frustrated she let out a sigh and stood up. Her eyes flew back noticing that her precious baby was suddenly gone. With wide eyes she turned her head looking all around. The baby had just disappeared. Struggling to breath she felt panic start rising in her chest. Walking around her room she began calling out, "Baby?!" "Where are you?" her frantic questions when unanswered as she searched.

Finally hearing a soft sound she turned seeing a young girl standing right behind her. Her skin was a soft pale green, while her hair was a dark green/purple almost black. The girls eyes were bright green just like her fathers. Her eyes glistened as she peered up at Raven. A small pout had formed on her lip as her chin began to quiver. Raven took a step to her wanting to comfort her, then the girl spoke in a small sad tone, sounding much like, Raven herself.

"Don't you love me?" Raven stared at her in wonderment. Not saying anything as the child began to cry. "You don't want me Mommy?"

"I do love-" Raven muttered as she gaped. Her small baby was now a child, how was that possible?

"You don't love me enough to keep me? You just want to take me away from everyone? From daddy? You don't love me." she cut in. Tears poured down her face as she sobbed.

"I...-" Raven couldn't get out any words as she stared. "I do.. I..."

...

Raven bolted up forcing her eyes open. She stared at the dark room letting her breathing slow down. Sweat had pooled on her chest from the nightmare. She heard a soft grunt as looked to her left. Seeing the green boy laying next to her she felt her body sigh. It was really just a dream. A bazaar vivid dream. She had always had very realistic dreams, and this one was no different. The fetus and her emotions were already working against her. She knew that the more she convinced herself that terminating the pregnancy was right, the more her mind would fight against her. Sighing she closed her eyes and laid back down. She need more sleep before it was time to get up. Taking advantage of the changeling in her bed she snuggled close to him, hoping that she wouldn't have anymore disrupting dreams.

...

She could hear the someone moving in the bed. Her brain mentally still asleep she hadn't opened her eyes yet. Her body felt rested enough although she didn't have any desire to get up. Still listening to shifting and turning, she then heard his soft voice. "Good morning." It was a mumble indicating he had just awoken as well. "Mmm." Came from her, not ready to start a new day. She was on her back her arms to her side as she felt him gently climb on her. Pressing her body into the bed she could feel his hands move up her sides. Her eyes snapped open to see him leaning down to kiss her neck. Tilting her head to the side she blocked off the area to him. Smirking softly she stared at him. He glared at her, his fang poke out of his lip as he playfully grinned at her.

He decided to start with her mouth instead, then he'd make his way down. His finger brushed away her hair as his lips press into hers. She accepted the kiss throwing her arms around his neck. Feeling it turn quickly it was clear what he was hoping of getting. His lips traced her lips, chin and neck. She closed her eyes again a smile formed on her mouth. With the Dopamine sparking she gripped his skull pressing his lips closer to her skin. His hand snaked down her body and and began to make an attempt into her underwear. Taking in a sharp breath she let go of his head and grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked breathless. Sleep had wore off, letting her brain free of grogginess. It didn't a scientist to see where this was heading.

"I can't-" She paused swallowing the lump. For one brief millisecond she had completely forgotten reality. His wandering hand had burst the desire bubble she was feeling. "I'm sorry I can't." She whispered. She began to push him off of her. Drumming loud in his ears he stare at her confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" He pleaded for some sort of answer. Last night and again this morning she had act so odd, even more strange then her normal strange. She could hear the awkward silence fill the room as her nausea burned in her chest.

"No, it's me." She answered honestly. She stared down at her hands and then kicked her legs off to the side of the bed. "I'm going to go get ready for the day."

"You can't keep blowing me off like this." he remarked. He wanted to reach out and grab her but she moved to quickly for him. He could only watch as she gave him a hopeless look. Making his stomach jump he heard her mutter something. He knew what he had heard but he didn't believe his ears. "What?" He asked hoping for once in his life his ears had been wrong.

She turned slightly with her items in her hands, fighting back her gag reflex she took in a deep breath. Tears and once again formed in her violet eyes. This was it she had decided, no matter how it would tear her up inside. With a broken heart she repeated herself. "I think we should break up." as soon as they left her mouth she escaped from the room. She couldn't see the hurt that she had caused him. She was punishing herself already by carrying his baby.

She made it to the bathroom in just in the nick of time. Locking the door behind her, and turning on the sink to drown out the sound of her sobs. Once the water was on full blast she sunk to the the floor. She brought her knees to her chest curling into a tight ball. Her chest burned her lungs fighting to function properly. "Why did I let this happen?" She whispered. She had been so foolish. It was so clear that she wasn't meant to be happy, enjoy life. She had made the mistake of letting in someone, someone she cared about, now she was force to break whatever friendship bond they had. Tears soaked her face as she cried. Everything was so messed up. She should have never, taken that drink from Wally, or gone to the club on her birthday. Going farther, she should have never even aloud herself to get so close to Garfield. Life wouldn't be so different now if she never would have let him kiss her that fateful day.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Raven!" Came a voice. It was him of course, he wasn't just going to let just get away like that. "Come on!" She didn't move she just stared at the door wishing she could disappear far away. With her eyes flooded with tears she decided to ignore him. She heard him sigh and rest his head on the door.

"Raven, Please!" he cried over the water. Finally not taking it anymore she stood up and turned off the water. Stepping towards the door she paused softly touching the door.

"Please go away." She choked. His ears perked up recognizing the sound of her crying. Something was going on, and he wasn't leaving until he found out what.

"Please open the god damn door." he pressed, waiting to hear her move, breath do anything. He only got silence in return. His heart aching he raised his palm to the door. Resting it against the cold metal he wish he could just hold her, make her his again. "Please..." "Please don't do this." His once strong voice quaked. Beast Boy wasn't one to cry, but the thought of loosing yet again another person for no apparent reason was going to shatter him. How was it everyone he had ever cared about was always ripped away from him. _'Not her, I can't let her leave too.'_

"Just tell me what I did. How did I fuck up?" he questioned. The sound of her choking on her sobs could be heard from the other side of the door. "Please. I can't loose you over nothing." Hearing her sigh he waited

"It's not over nothing Garfield." She weeped. She suddenly felt so weak at that moment. Stupid pregnancy had turned her into a blubbering mess.

"Then what is it? I want to fix it. Please let me fix it. I'll be a better boyfriend I promise." Desperation had taken over him. His comment had only make her feel worst. She was monster for making him think that he needed to be better because of her.

"You need to be with someone who deserves you." She whispered. He shook his head not understanding. Why was she being so damn stubborn?

"You told me nothing small would break us, but here we are and you can't even tell me why you don't want to be with me anymore." He pointed out. Maybe she was ashamed to be with him. They had been keeping their relationship hidden from the others. Was it because she was embarrassed to be with the green trickster?

"I never said I didn't want to be with you." She said softer this time. She meant it for just for her ears, but she forgot who she had been talking to.

"If you do want to be with me then what is this all about?" Shutting her mouth she closed her eyes. Why did her powers have to stop working now? She needed to get far away from the tower from him. This conversation was just killing her, and him. Not hearing anything from her he exhaled loudly. "Please just give us a chance. _PLEASE_!"

Curse that terrible word, _please_ had become the worst word in the world to her. Every time he used it was another crack, another piece of her broken heart that and crumbled inside of her chest. Each time sounding more and more desperate. "I'm so sorry, Garfield." She cried. A loud crack sounded showing that her powers had come back for a brief moment she had no idea how long it would last. Pausing looking towards the mirror she turned her head hearing him sniff. Was he actually crying? ' _Oh Azar!_ '

"Please Raven, I begging you." He paused as he could feel the tears appearing out of thin air. Still not hearing anything he rested his head on the door. A tiny tear sprang forth and rolled down his cheek. "I love you." He whispered. That was it the last thing she needed to hear. Obliterating what ever remained of the organ that pumped inside her.

The green bean couldn't breath as he heard the door unlock and click. He raised his head eyes wide. He pressed the button and watched as the door slowly opened. With his stomach full of butterflies his eyes searched and found, nothing. Raven was gone. Her fresh clothes laid in a heap on the floor and the mirror had a big crack in the middle of it. With depression setting into his soul he realized that she had teleported herself away from him, leaving him broken and full of unanswered questions.

"I love you." the phrase rang in her ears over and over again. Haunting her broken body. She sat on the top of rock the scenery perfect in every way. He had confessed his love for her, and she wasn't able to stop from her powers taking over. Maybe it was for the best. A sign from the greater power that this was how it was suppose to be. She had wanted so badly to throw open the door and plead for his forgiveness. Beg him to understand her reasons for retreating. Ask him to love and keep her, and the unborn child they had conceived. But no matter how she fought, she couldn't do it to him. So there she sat, with her face hard staring at the waterfall. Powers had teleported her to magical place that she frequented often. It was in the middle of no where in a tiny town she had been passing through on her travels. Way before she had even become a Titan. The beauty of the picture-like place had become one of her favorites.

She needed to talk to Cyborg. She decided before anything was done it was time to come clean to him. He was one person that she did trust completely, he was always like her older brother. She was in so much need to talk to someone. Someone to confide in Someone other than Starfire. She did love the girl like her sister but the alien was oblivious to the reality of the situation at hand. Super heroes weren't meant to have children it was like the law of the universe. Sighing softly she began to meditate to get back some of her strength and hopefully powers back.

She teleported to straight to his room. She looked around noticing he wasn't currently inside. Cy's room was so cold, making her wonder how the human part of him didn't freeze while in here. Her eyes scanned the room looking at all his gadgets and electronics. His room was spotless, almost immaculate. It made her room look messy in comparison. She did have to take into a count that he was never hardly in here. Taking a step she turned glancing to the wall on the left. Her eyes rested on his photographs. Cyborg had hung up different types of pictures on his wall. The first one was picture of the team. They were all gathered around the side of the tower. Recalling the memory it had been after the completion of the Tower. Every single one of them looked so juvenile and immature. Her eyes focus on him almost on purpose. He really been a shrimp. It was almost funny to see him like that, he was so tall now. Sadness washed over her as she moved away from the picture.

The next picture was of his precious baby. He had set it up so perfectly that sun shone bright making the lighting perfect. She smiled softly shaking her head. Only the tin man would be so obsessed with the car that he'd take the perfect shot like it was a model. There were four other pictures of landscapes, the ocean, a sandy desert, mountains, and a lone tree. Nature was also something he like, it was something that unless you spend time with him you wouldn't know about the tin man. The one on the end caught her attention. She walked closer thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. They had not deceived her, she stared wondering when the picture had been taken. It must have been just a few years old since, in the picture her hair was just pass her chin, when she first started growing it out. The image showed the goth and tin man standing side by side both smiling at the camera. She looked genuinely happy in the photo, not to say that she never smiled just wasn't a common thing for her.

"Hey Rae, what are you doing in here?" Cy asked She jumped turning to see the robo-man in doorway. She gave him an apologetic look and walked back towards his computers. She didn't mean to intrude in his private place, but she was on mission. Chewing on her bottom lip she lifted her head. Giving herself a pep talk in her mind she began the long confession.

"I need help." She started her fingers squirmed together. He turned his head and raised his eye at her.

"What can I do for you little sis?" He responded. He walked over to the computer chair and pulled it out for her. She eyed it then took a seat.

"I did something really dumb." She whispered. She didn't want to cry anymore so she went slow taking her time with her thoughts. "I got very inebriated on my birthday. Which lead to a forgotten, drunken hook up." She paused watching his face he didn't look surprised or shock like she expected but then again she hadn't gotten to the best part. He nodded slightly waiting for her to continue. She took in a breath and continued to explain, "And I may need you to run a scan, but I'm pretty positive that I'm _pregnant_." the word seemed so foreign to her tongue it came out sounding funny. With a racing heart, she stared up at her friend waiting for a reaction from him. Instead of getting flabbergasted he just reached out and grabbed her hand. It was so small compared to his big one.

"It's going to be okay." he reassured her. Her body trembled from the coldness and sudden feeling of vulnerably. Cyborg blew her away accepting everything she said like it wasn't a big deal. She wondered how he could be so calm about the problem she was dealing with. Some how he knew the type of person she needed him to be at this troubling time. With a soft breath she muttered,

"I don't know if I want to keep it." He shifted slightly. Finally something that had bothered him. He didn't answer her he just nodded and gaped at her. "What should I do?" She questioned. Valuing his opinion on the matter, although she had feeling she already knew by the look on his face.

"Well, if I found out I got someone pregnant I would want to make sure that woman was willing to take care of the child. If not then maybe consider some other options. But I would step up and be a man. I would take care of the child. May I ask what the father thinks you should do?" His question left her shuttering in her seat. Now here was the most difficult confession of all. Garfield was Cyborg's best friend so she could only imagine what he would noticed her uneasiness and began thinking. It could either could be someone that they knew and she was afraid to tell him, or it was someone she didn't know which would a completely different story. "Is it someone I know?"

She bit her lip and nodded. She suddenly brought back to her childhood when she had to go confess to the high elder. If he had a chance to see her now. Her eyes widened at the thought. She knew exactly what would happen if she were to go back to Azarath, back to her home, and the monks. They would take her in just like they had to her mother. They make her comfortable and healthy until the baby was born, then she be put into a safe home far away from her offspring. The child, her child would be raise, like herself. Hated by all, made to believe that it was some sort of freak. Shaking her head she removed the horrible thought from her head. She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy, let alone her own child. Snapping back to the question she decided enough was enough. With one breath in she closed her eyes. "The father is Gar." She said in a hush tone. She heard him gasp softly, but then he was silent.

Unlike Starfire, Cyborg just stared at Raven. He didn't squeal or jump up and down, just stared. His eyes fixed on her, his mouth slighly parted. Almost like he didn't hear right he tilted his head so his right ear face her. "He doesn't know." She followed. He wasn't going to scold her, he was know to do that but not right now this was much more serious. He raised his hand and patted her shoulder. She looked up at him wondering what he was thinking. Almost reading her thoughts he gently spoke in kind tone.

"I'm going to honest Rae, I'm so excited for you. I know that you're completely terrified and unsure of the future but, I can't help be happy for you. Now that I know it's B's, I just..." He paused smiling at her. She wore a blank expression not sure what to think of his comment. "I always knew you two would end up together-"

"But we..." She tried to cut in but was stopped mid-sentence by his hand.

"Please don't deny it, the team has known for years. The thing between you two... It's almost sicking..." He joked. Raven couldn't help the smirk as it appeared on her lips. It quickly faded as she moved back to the conversation.

"Cy." She remarked. He stopped laughing and put on his serious face.

"As I was saying, you know that no matter what I'm going to support you, but please, before you do anything. Before you make any decisions, you got to tell him. He deserves to know. B's a great guy, Rae, he'll support what ever you choose." He stated Raven gave the half man a doubtful look. Exhaling softly she closed her eyes again. How could she possibly hurt the poor soul anymore?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Looking at each other, they noticed that what ever was left to talk about would have to wait. Cyborg moved towards the door and looked back at Raven. Her face bore fear as she looked down at her hands. Her powers were once again not working. She glanced back up at Cyborg and cried, "My powers they aren't working properly." Fear twisted in her gut as she realized that she may be force to come out much sooner then she wanted to. Catching her feelings of alarm. He walked back up to her and picked her up into a bear hug.

"Let's check it out, I'll cover you." He replied, sitting her down on to the ground. Raven made a mental note to ask for Star's help as well if she needed it. They moved into the common room to see what villain was causing havoc today. Not looking forward to having to fight with her powers acting up she was grateful to her "brother". She was honestly surprised at how much he had put her mind at ease. She knew that he was going to help her with anything she needed. Although slightly relieved, dread began to filled her as she knew that Cyborg had a point. Beast Boy did need to know, even though she had no intentions of keeping the baby. She could only hold on to Cy's comment about Beast Boy being supportive of her choice.

-

The drive over to the bank was excruciating, Raven got into the front to avoid seating next to Garfield. The awkward quiet was so thick in the car that it could be cut like butter. Cyborg didn't mention the uncomfortable feeling in the car, making Raven so grateful that she had talk to him frist before all this happened. Climbing out of the car she spied behind her to look at him. He wore a blank face, he was great at pretending that he didn't just have his heart ripped out by her. Guilt hit her as she realized that she had eradicated whatever they had. They wouldn't be lovers or friends now.

Raven stood behind Cyborg watching from a far as jump city police lined the sidewalk. Robin took off his helmet and made a stupid comment about arriving just in time. Raven rolled her eyes wishing that Robin would give up the silly puns. He walked up the chief and began to get the story. Red X was inside holding a bank teller hostage. Sighing Robin nodded and lead the team inside.

Red X stood waiting for us. He had a beautiful young girl tied and stuck to his hip. "Gees I was wondering when you guys were gonna get here."

Glaring Robin spat, "Robbing banks now X? That's low even for you!" Red X chuckled under his breath and nodded.

"Unfortunately some how I have to eat." He grabbed the bank bag in his hand and threw the girl toward Beast Boy. "Now, that your here might as well have a good time." He wrapped the bag into a fish net and using a grappling hook, the bag flew towards the ceiling.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted This sent the team off breaking the formation. Raven stood back, watching as her friends began to capture Red X. After years of fighting with this mysterious Red X never once had they caught him. Which was pretty much made him one of the greatest villains of all time. How was it one person always managed to take down five superheros.

Her eyes followed each member of her team as each one of them was getting knocked out of fighting with Red X skills and gadgets. She wanted to help but she could feel that her powers weren't going to permit her too. Cyborg was struggling with Red X as he flipped him on to the ground. Anger boiled in her as Red X moved from member to member, temporarily moving them out of his way.

Looking to her left she saw a green tiger fly pass her. Beast Boy landed on Red X back surprising him for a second. He tumbled and threw the green one off of him. "I've been saving this one for you." Red X scoffed he threw a ball that instantly transformed into something similar to a bear claw. It hit its mark and closing its sharp jaw into the tiger's leg. Watching in horror Raven heard the yelp of her friend and watched as this claw began to electrocute Beast Boy. He shifted back to human form only to be shocked flat on to his back. "I wouldn't change too much, or move for that matter. The electrification only goes higher with every move you make." Red X remarked. Gritting his teeth Beast Boy laid on the cold stone floor.

Noticing that Red X had been distracted by Robin's exploding disk. Raven took her chance to sneak by. She moved quickly reaching the green one her eyes studied the disturbing apparatus. Glancing at his face she felt her stomach churn. She hated seeing him like this. With shaking hands she began to remove the bear claw from his leg. Using both hands she gripped the sides and pulled down removing the teeth from his skin. He let out a cry as she prided it off. Once it was open enough he moved his leg and she slowly closed it, avoiding catching her fingers in it. She tossed it to the side and looked down at his bleeding leg. Frowning she looked back him. His face was flushed from the pain, gritting his teeth, he spoke to her.

"You can heal it right?" Almost like she was being electrocuted herself she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." She stated with a somber tone. Looking at her questioningly he didn't say anything. Before she could explain she heard the familiar evil laugh. She turned to see Red X just feet from her.

"I was wondering where little miss sass was." He taunted. Glaring at him she stood trying to show she wasn't afraid of him. "I was hoping finally try this bad boy on you."

"Leave her alone." yelled Cyborg from across the bank. He pointed his canon right at him. Raven saw a flash of blue then her eyes closed instinctively, her hands flew to her hears shielding them from the loud crashing noise. She opened her eyes to look at what had happened but her ears alerted her of the loud crack from behind her. Turning around she saw the giant marble pillar breaking.

"Raven look out." Beast Boy called. With no time to react Raven felt her body being pushed. Landing on her side she shook off the disoriented from her head and looked up to a cloud of fine dusk in the air. Seeing a large slab of marble once where she had been standing. Turning her head she noticed that Beast Boy wasn't next to her anymore. She sat up looking all around her. After a moment they rested on the rumble. A green hand lay flat on the floor as she could see he had pushed her out of the way only to be crushed underneath.

"No!" She screamed. With sheer panic and adrenaline she moved towards the pinned Beast Boy. Touching his hand she spoke, "Garfield?" No response came only causing more panic in her. "Cyborg!" She called over her shoulder. She began trying to lift the impossible. She didn't give up she just pushed and pushed herself.

"Victor!" She called again. "Kori!" Tears formed in her eyes as she fought the terrible thoughts in her head. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Nothing happened, making her cry more. She bending down to get a firmer grip. She pushed up using all her strength. She let out a cry as she felt a sharp pain in her low stomach. The pain was so intense she found herself on the floor clutching her sides.

Starfire finally got free and moved towards Raven. Being restrained she could only watch as the power of Cyborgs cannon and the bomb that Red X had clashed and hit the marble pillar. Beast Boy knocked the goth out of the way just in time. Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky. Flying over to her friends she landed and began to help the poor trapped changeling. She lifted the slab off effortlessly and threw it away from them. Bending down began to inspect Beast Boy.

"Is he breathing?" Raven asked her voice shook. Starfire nodded placing her hand on his chest. The green one let out a soft groan. This made Raven stomach jump into her throat. Starfire pressed her cold hand to Gar's face.

"Friend Beast Boy, are you injured?" She asked He grunted at her comment but he opened his eyes.

"Raven?" He asked softly.

"She's here." Starfire answered. "She's-" She paused looking at her. "Raven?" the alien asked noticing that Raven and curled into a tight ball. She moved towards her touching her shoulder softly she looked down at her. "Raven what's wrong?" Star asked concerned.

"I don't know I have a sharp-" She didn't finish as she gritted her teeth. Starfire gasped and moved her hand towards Raven's stomach.

"The baby." Starfire stated. Raven head snapped up instantly. Blinking she glanced over to Garfield. She could hope that he hadn't hear but the look on his face told her that he had.

"Baby?" Beast Boy questioned. He had sat up and was slowly trying to make his way over to Raven. Exhaling softly Raven began to wonder why. He shouldn't find out this way. It wasn't a good place or time. She underestimated his brain, because he soon was jumping to conclusions faster then her tongue could even find the words.

"Raven? Is what has been going on? You're pregnant?" What ever words or speech she had planned to give to him magically vanished from her head. All she could do was stare at him. After what felt like years Robin and Cyborg joined them.

"Raven and Beast Boy are injured we need to get them back to the tower." Starfire reported. "And the Red X?" She questioned.

"He escaped." Robin slammed his fist into his glove. "Raven do you want to teleport back with Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"I'll drive them." Cyborg spoke up saving Raven from more humiliation for one day. Robin nodded and held his hand towards Star.

"We'll meet you there."

...

"When were you planning on telling me?" The ride and been quiet for the most part but it was almost too quiet for Beast Boy. With his body aching and his head spinning he couldn't stand it any longer. Everything became very clear as to why she had distanced herself from him. They had been together twice and the first time he couldn't remember. That's when he guess that it had happened.

Tears once again formed in her eyes. How was it possible that she hadn't completely dried out from crying so much. Looking away from him she answered, "I never wanted you to find out this way." The sharp pain in her stomach had faded slightly leaving just a dull pain.

"So you were planning on telling me then?" he pressed again. She shook her head blinking tears away.

"I just found out myself. I was so afraid." She whispered. She looked up at the rear view mirror to see Cyborg staring at her. He nodded softly almost encouraging her to continue. "I didn't know what to do. I was going to tell you eventually." letting out the breath from her lungs, feeling like an elephant had been sitting on her chest was finally getting off.

"Eventually?" He continued, he couldn't help but feel a hurt that his friends seem to know but he had been left in the dark.

"I couldn't decide if I should tell you before or after. After I terminate the pregnancy." She confessed to him softly. The reaction she got from him was anything but she had hoped for.

"What?" He stated dumbfounded. She was that afraid? So scared that her only option was to kill his child? "You didn't think, I'd want to know about our child before you ended it's life?" His voice became sharper as he stewed in the seat next to her.

"Gar, Raven has been really upset about this." Cyborg offered. He was always trying to keep the peace.

"Butt the hell out of it Cy." Gar bit. Anger had always been one his faults, not that he wanted to lash out at the two people he cared about the most.

"I'm sorry." She whispered

"AND, I don't get a say on what happens to this child?" He questioned With tears pouring down her cheeks she just looked outside the window. What can you say to someone when they are that angry? She knew he had right to be upset at her. She didn't want to tell him because of this reason anyways. Deep down she knew exactly how he would feel about the baby. He loved kids always had. He had told her on many occasions that he wanted a huge family. Just like she feared and predicted he felt the need to be there for the child. He wanted her to keep it.

"I wish I never let you kiss me." She muttered.

...3 Days Later...

Guilt overwhelmed his body as he shuffled around his room. After Raven's comment the only he could think about is how cruel he had been to her. To say he over reacted would be and understatement. He was so remorseful that he spend hours trying to come up with ways to apologize to her. After following her around pleading for forgiveness she told him that if he didn't leave her alone she would never talk to him again.

Last night he finally went out and bought a huge bouquet of her favorite flowers. Purple Orchids lined in pot left at her door step. He left a note hoping she accept the invitation. His heart pounded as he walked casually towards the waterfall. He had choose the location knowing exactly that it was one of her favorites. As he approached the cliff where she often sit, he paused noticing her familiar smell in the air. Breathing in her perfect scent he rubbed his sweaty palms of his uniform and moved towards her.

Raven had the note from Garfield in her left hand, while her right traced the necklace that was around her neck. With her gaze on the rushing water she pondered the possible outcomes of coming here. The last she needed or wanted was his bitterness.

 _Raven,  
Can we please talk about everything? I know you're hurt and confused. I acted like a total ass. I just want... Need to talk to you. So if you accept my apology, please meet me in Fall City. You know the place._

 _-Gar_

 _P.S. I'm not going to force anything on you._

The last line is what had even got her here. She had every intention of ignoring his pleas and begs, but somehow he managed once again to convince her to make appearance. She had made a appointment with a clinic and was going to see them with or without Garfield approval. How life like to play mean cruel tricks. She continued to watch the water wishing that she could be like the water. Constantly moving never stopping or hesitating. Never fearing of where it was going. It wasn't long before she felt him. Cautiously he moved by her on the small edge.

"I can see why you like coming here, it beautiful." Gar stated speaking first. She licked her lips, but didn't break her eye contact. "I'm really sorry. I was only thinking about me, and not about you."

"It's fine, please stop apologizing, it's getting old." Raven retorted. Inhaling he gazed at her. He noticed her that she was wearing her necklace that he had bought. Giving him some courage he tried again.

"I don't blame you for not telling me. I can only imagine how terrifying this is been for you. Can I ask you something?" He asked.

She didn't answer him she just nodded.

"Why were you so scared to tell me?" She sighed softly and finally looked towards him.

"I don't know, I mean I was scared that if you found out that I was..." She paused "You know, you'd either freak out or you want nothing to do with me, or the baby." She finished. He shook his head. She had been partly right, he had freaked out. Shame burned on his cheeks as he replied softly,

"I never want you to think like that again. I'm so crazy about you Rae, this week as been pure hell for me."

"I'm sorry that I've dragged you into my mess. It will be over soon. Then we can go back to just being friends." She stated bluntly.

"I don't want to go back to being just friends. I don't want to forget and I don't want to give up on us just like that."

"Gar." She warned He grabbed her hands forcing her eyes to meet his. He opened his mouth, only to shut it looking down at their hands. After a moment of just water rushing by he began letting his heart speak for him.

"Raven, I can't tell you that everything is going to be perfect. I doubt it will be. I can't promise that you're not going to get annoyed of me, and I know there are going to be days that are going to be harder then the rest. With that being said, I promise to never stop trying. I promise that no matter how difficult life gets that I'm going to be there for you. I've never felt anything like how I feel went I'm with you. I love you."

Biting her lip she blinked rapidly keeping all her emotions in. She had meditated before coming here and it had really helped with her constant crying. "I don't know why me." She replied softly. Shooting her a confused look he asked,

"Why you? I don't understand."

"Why do you think you love me?"

"I don't think, I know I do." He corrected. She sighed and stared into his emeralds.

"I'm not the kind of girl guys fall in love with." He chuckled softly under his breath. Sometimes she really said the most bazaar things. He didn't know if this was something she had come up with all on her own, or maybe it was drilled into her head as a child, no matter when it was it always left him lost. How do you assure someone that they are worthy of love when they don't believe it? Over the past few months he was positive he had broken though to her, but now that she was pregnant, it was back to square one.

"I don't know what to even say to that comment." he answered honestly. "I just know that I love you, and I want to take care of you, You and the baby." He finished looking at her. He had told her he wasn't going to force anything which was true but it didn't mean he wasn't going to try to persuade her to make a different decision.

"Garfield, I told you-" He cut her off by pulling her to his mouth. He kissed her softly like he had the very first time. Letting the spark linger, he held her face drinking in her smell and taste. Like a candle she melted instantly to his touch. How was it that once ago she never would have been phased by his soft touch and now a simple peck on her lips and she was putty in his hand. Pulling away she held her eyes close her tongue gently touching her lips. He tasted like cinnamon, which drove her absolutely crazy. She opened her eyes, trying to convince herself that she wasn't attached to his rude interruptions.

"I know that you scared, I'd be lying if I told you that I wasn't terrified either, but I can't fathom the thought of having a baby with anyone but you." Her stomach twisted in her gut making her gulp. Studying his eyes she began to ponder a life with him. A life with him and their baby together. "If you let me I want to be the perfect dad." Her eyes glimmered in the fade sunlight. Giving her a small smile he lifted her hand and kissed it.

After letting a few moments pass Raven spoke softly but her voice sounding firm, "I need to make a call."


	3. Epilogue

The sun shone big and bright on the warm summer day. It made the air hot and unpleasant to sit in. Distant sounds of cars and kids laughing and playing were in the background. Sitting near the water was calming and much cooler. Letting the wind gently carry a soft mist in the air. The water level was high from all the rain that the small town had received. Wearing a pale blue sundress, was a young woman. With a book in her lap she gazed at the water as it tumbled down and off the cliff.

Sighing softly to herself she took in the sweet smell of wet earth. Smiling softly she began to ponder where her partner had run off too. She looked to her left and couldn't see anything frowning slightly she began to wonder how long she had been day dreaming. Taking in a sharp breath her hand shifted down to her stomach. Breathing in softly she pressed in on her swollen belly. Pushing in and up she tired to make the annoying pain she felt go away.

"Come on don't be difficult today." She murmured. Moving down she continued to breath and sat up straight. Soon she felt the baby shift from it terrible position and away from her sore organs. Smiling softly she looked down and rubbed her belly. "Good boy."

With her hand still on her stomach she began to speculate the possibilities of ever getting back to her once tight, toned stomach she had had before. Raven was 7 months pregnant had blown up like a balloon. While others claimed that she wasn't that big she beg to differ. She couldn't even see her feet anymore. huffing she rubbed her stomach again and spoke softly to her growing fetus. "You better be worth it. Mister." It was, of course a joke as she knew her son would be worth every second of the annoying pregnancy she had. She had become very impatience and eager to finally hold him in her arms. She love the unseen being inside her more than she ever thought possible. _"Two more months."_ She said quietly. That had become her new catch phrase for everything, _two more months_. She often muttered it to herself but she also had been saying more often to others as well. In the morning as she would try to put on her shoes. _"Two more months."_ Dropping something in the kitchen, _"two more months."_ Doing thing manually instead of using her powers, _"two more months."_ In line at the tea shop, with the woman who constantly was annoying the hell out of everyone around her,

"Oh how far-

 _"Two more months."_ She had even said it that morning as a certain changeling left something for her foot to find. Wiping off pizza sauce off of her foot, Azar only knew why pizza had been on her bedroom floor, she spoke heatedly at him. "Mark my words, Garfield Logan, I swear, just _two more months."_

A smirk appeared on her face as she remembered her threat. He may get it sooner if her powers decided to join her for a moment. Looking over her shoulder she scouted the area searching for where he had run off to. She wasn't worried quite yet, she knew that he was fully capable of handling himself. She tried to focus on her book but her eyes and thoughts seem to wander away. Her fingers began to fiddle with the ring on her left hand. Lost in thought she didn't realize her Iphone had started ringing. After the third ring she snapped out of her daydream and picked up the phone.

"Victor?" She answered.

"Rave, It won't be long now." Vic said from the other end of the phone. She pulled the phone away from her ear as a loud shriek sounded off. Shaking her head she replied,

"Oh, it's that bad uh?" She heard Victor chuckle.

"You should have heard her before they gave her the epidural." He paused laughing again. She smiled it was good to hear his laugh. She had missed him. "So you and Gar are coming down soon yeah?" He asked

She nodded and realized he couldn't see her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." She responded. Almost seeing and hearing his smile through the phone he gave her a final remark.

"Good I've got a little surprise for you."

She hung up the phone and smiled softly. She hadn't seen the tin man in almost four months. Victor and Karen had just come back from Africa. They had been working out some difficult issues regarding a toddler that they wanted adopt. They originally had planned on staying only a few weeks, but weeks soon turned into months. From the sound of his voice it sounded like they had finally closed and signed the papers from the adoption agency. Excitement boiled inside her as she couldn't wait to give Victor a big hug. He was going to be surprised to see how big she really had gotten.

"Mommy!" Came a small voice pulling Raven right out of her thoughts she twisted her head around to see her perfect four year old running down the trail with a tall green man trailing right after her. Smiling Raven held out her right arm towards the child.

"Marie, I was wondering where you had run off to."

"Mommy, look what me and Dad found." Marie paused stopping right in front of her mother. Raven looked down to see her cupping something in her hand. She slowly opened her small hand and held it out for her to see. Inside of her soft pale green hand was a small fuzzy caterpillar. Smiling she looked back up at Marie.

"Dad said it's going to turn into a butterfly, I want to watch." She whispered. Gently she began to stroke the back of the caterpillar with her finger. "Philip it's time to turn into a butterfly." Raven chuckled softly, of course the young child had named the small insect. She turned her head towards the changeling. He smiled at her and sat down. Softly leaning in he kissed her cheek.

"How are you?" Gar asked. He had to admit she looked so peaceful just sitting there reading.

"Hot." She answered honestly. Smirking he bend down and kissed her baby bump.

"And hows my little guy?" he question his hand rested softly on top.

"He's being naughty. He needs his sister to soothe him." Raven replied. She turned her attention back to her daughter. "Hey missy, why don't you show your brother your caterpillar?"

The four year old smiled softly at Raven. Sitting the caterpillar on a near by leaf she hurried back and sat down in between Raven's legs. Laying her head down on top of her stomach she closed her eyes and pressed her little hands on the sides of her. Her hands gently started to glow, focusing her powers. She whispered softly to her brother, describing her adventure with dad, and finding a caterpillar.

Raising her hand, Raven gently rubbed Marie's soft dark green hair. Sighing softly she felt the young girl's power began to work on her son. Similar powers to her own, Marie was able to project images into other's mind. Raven never realized how special the powers were until the girl began to do it to the fetus inside her. Still playing with her hair, Raven felt the once wiggle worm, calm instantly. He always peaceful after Marie's stories.

"Kori is having the baby right now." Raven spoke looking towards Garfield. He nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Hmm... So we should get going huh?" He questioned. Raven smiled and turned her head to the water.

"Let's wait a little bit. I love being here." Garfield smiled and kissed his wife's head.

"Should we go meet you're new cousin?" Garfield asked. Marie's head lifted and looked at her parents in wonderment.

"Aunt Kori?"

"Yes, She's having a baby today." Raven explained.

"And uncle Ick?" She asked again. Her mispronunciation made Raven chuckle.

"Yes, and uncle DICK." She corrected.

"Uncle Ick." She repeated.

"That's right baby. You keep saying Uncle Ick." Gar answered. He thought it was so funny that she couldn't say the D. Raven gave him a look, before turning her attention back to Marie.

"Do you want to see the new baby?" Raven asked again. Marie's face turned as her little brain began to ponder something.

"Mom is brother going to come out soon?"

"Yes baby, t _wo more months."_ smiling softly Marie looked towards the water.

"Good! I have lots to ask him about." She responded. She turned and started picking up rocks. After gathering a few she began to throw them off the edge, splashing softly into the water.

Raven felt Gar wrap his arms around her. She exhaled and leaned back into him. "How did I get so lucky?" He asked into her ear. Smiling she jested back at him,

"It was your power of persuasion, and the fact that you were just so irresistible." Feeling his body shake from his laugh she too started to laugh. After a while of sitting and watching their daughter play, they finally decided it was time to get up.

"Marie it's time to go." Garfield called. He helped his wife up and picked up her book and blanket. Marie turned and ran over to them. Grabbing his hand she began to pull on him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She cried. He looked down at her waiting for her continue. After a moment of no response he finally said, "What is it my love?" "Can I tell brother about our Peter Pan book?"

"I'm sure you can." He answered. He began to lead the small family back to the car.

"Daddy! What is the quote? I have to tell mom." He smiled and bend down to whisper in his daughter's ear. Raven smiled as Marie turned towards her and quoted her favorite book.

"Would you like an aventure now, or shall we have our tea first?"

"It's aDventure dear." Raven corrected. Gazing at the young girl grinning softly. "That's a great quote." Marie beamed and pulled away from her father's hand. She wrapped her arms around Raven's legs, embracing her.

"So mom what should we do first?"

"As long as I'm with you and dad, it doesn't matter." She replied.

They all walked hand in hand away from the beautiful place. Raven couldn't help but feel the warm fuzzy feeling spread though her body. Life was funny. Her life wasn't anything how she had pictured, or hoped it would be. It was better than she ever thought possible. She had a perfect curious little girl who was the spitting image of her father. A baby that was on the way, a boy, a perfect addiction to the small family she already had. And an amazing husband who had stuck with her even after countless times that she thought he would leave. He was a incredible father to her babies, loving and so caring. He was the perfect balance to her. Funny and silly, while she was firm but fair. Out of all those things, Raven was happy, truly and irrevocably happy, and in the end, that's all that mattered.


End file.
